Fixing the Broken Pieces
by shadowcat06
Summary: This takes place after 'TSS and BiB' Sean and Ellie are still together but it doesnt last long because Seans still in Wasaga Beach but when he returns he sees that Jay and Emma have been closer than friends. Rated R for language and sexual content
1. Default Chapter

1This story is based after "TSS and Back in Black" This is an Emma/Sean fic so if you don't like this pairing I suggest you stop reading. This is rated R for language and sexual content (in later chapters)

This isn't the 1st chapter it's the intro as a diary to the story. Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow I wonder how mad my mom is that I skipped school...it was for a good cause though right? I had to help Sean. When we went to Wasaga Beach, he apologized to me about all the horrible things he did to me and I was soooo happy I thought I was gonna scream lol. He still makes my heart race. I miss Sean a lot he'd stayed in after we all went down (Me, Sean, Jay, and Ellie). I owe Sean...I mean he did save my life. He says I don't him anything but I feel like I do...I mean he says my life and all I do is go to W.B. with him and every things fine? I'm surprised he's still with Ellie since they had a fight in W.B. I have to say I wish it would've ended. I want Sean..I still love Sean, but lately my thoughts have wondered to another guy as well as Sean. Not like it matters they both have girlfriends just my luck right? Well tomorrow I go back to school I'm kinda nervous though because I don't know how people are going to treat me. I didn't get to see their reactions yesterday because I skipped (hehehehe) Well nothing more to say. Plus my mom is yelling at me to turn my light off and go to bed. _

_Love Always,_

_ Emma_

Well there's the intro to the story they should give you some clues to how the story's going to start if not oh well I like to keep my readers in suspense...and I tend to do cliffhangers sometimes lol. Well I have most of ch 1 done so it should be up by Monday...Tuesday at the latest I hope you keep reading


	2. Chapter 1

1A/N: Sorry this wasn't up by Tuesday like I said it would be but I haven't had time to write.

Chapter One: Every Things Not So Back To Normal

Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg! moans "I don't wanna get up." said Emma as she turned off her alarm. "Emma time to get up." said Spike. (A/N: Emma's mom)

"I'm up, but do I really have to go to school? I don't feel safe there anymore."

"Rick's gone...nothings going to happen again."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma said with an attitude.

"Because there is a new principal now and Archie will be there."

With this Emma sighed _there's no point in arguing with her... _"Ok mom you win I'll go to school."

"That's my girl." with that Snake gave Emma a kiss on the forehead then walked out of her room. _Hmmmm what to wear...ah ha! Perfect! _

When they pulled up to the school everyone watched as she got out of Mr. Simpson's car. But someone in particular was really looking at Emma. _Wow her ass looks good in the low-rise pants and omg I can see a thong! I never thought 'Little Miss Save the World' would wear a thong. _

Just then Emma turned around and met up with her friends. "Hey JT, Toby, Liberty, and slut." "Hey Em." "You're still mad at me from last year?" Manny said in a snotty tone. "Yeah I am, you went behind Ashley's back, screwed Craig, and had an abortion." "Watch it Em, that's none of your business." "No I won't, you were stupid enough to have sex you should've had the responsibility to take care of your mistakes." with that Emma stormed away. "Good going Manny." said JT looking pissed off. "She was the one who started it." "Well she's right Manny. Bye guys." JT then started to walk away.

_OMG does she piss me off I can't even bare to look at that fucking slut anymore. _WHAM! "OMG I'm so sorry," Emma said, "oh it's just you." "What do you mean just you?! You ran into me." said Jay.

"Look Jay I'm not in the best mood right so I suggest you leave me alone."

"Now why would I want to do that."

"Because I said so?"

"Look Emma, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what? You've never wanted to talk to me about anything."

"About Sean, I know you're upset that he stayed with his mommy."

With that Emma couldn't help but giggle at the comment Jay had made about his best friend.

"What about him?"

"You miss him?"

"Of course I do, he saved my life."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes, what other reason would there be?" Emma knew that what she just said was a lie, but she didn't want to let Jay know that.

"None I guess, but hey Em, are we cool? I mean I know we haven't been the best of friends or anything. Hell we've never even liked each other." Jay didn't look her in the eyes when he said this though. Because he knew it wasn't true.

"Um yeah sure Jay, we're cool." Emma said with a puzzled and shocked look on her face.

"Hey baby." Alex said, while hanging all over Jay, then kissed him. "Well I got to go Jay, Bye." Emma rushed out before he could tell her to wait, when she walked out she saw Ellie all upset on the school stairs. "Hey Ellie."

"Hey Emma..."

"Whats up?"

"Nothing..." Emma knew it wasn't nothing, plus she saw Ellie snapping a rubber band.

"You miss Sean don't you...well he'll be back soon enough. He can't stay gone forever."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Emma."

"No problem, bye Ellie."

"Bye Emma."

_What am I thinking?! I just made Sean's girlfriend feel better...boy am I a dumbass. Anyways I hope Sean calls me today...he said he'll call and check up on me everyday just to know how I'm doing. That's sweet of him right? I mean it's not wrong if he's calling just to check up on a friend right? _

"Emma, wait up," Jay said while trying to catch up to Emma. _Great just what I need..._

"What do you want Jay? Shouldn't you be playing tongue tag with your girlfriend?"

"Umm no. Why say that? You jealous?"

Emma smirked at this comment. "Jay you so wish."

"Oh you caught me all right. I secretly want you Emma Nelson." Jay said with complete sarcasm.

"Well what do you want? I have to get to class."

"Oh that's you're miss goody-goody, god forbid if you're late for a class or worse skip one."

"Jay you're really pissing me off. You don't know me, no one does everyone thinks I'm this innocent girl but I'm not. And I'm sick of being treated like I am. If my dad didn't work here I probably would be skipping because I really don't want to be here anymore."

"Because Sean's not here?"

"No! Sean has nothing to do with it. I had a gun pointed at me. Then I saw a person die right before my eyes. He deserved to die, but still I saw it."

"I see, well if you want to skip let me know. I want to see it with my own two eyes."

"Ugh. Whatever Jay. C-ya."

"Bye!" Jay shouted as Emma walked away. _Damn she's sexy when she has an attitude. What the hell am I saying?! I'm with Alex I can't be thinking about Emma, not in that way anyways. _

While in 10th grade English class. Emma's though kept going from one guy to another. _What am I doing I should be paying attention to this stupid class but I can't. I keep thinking about Sean and Jay. They're both bad boys and they both have girlfriends, and they're best friends. Yet they're so different. Sean's sensitive, he did cry when I wouldn't talk to him, and then he made me cry when I walked in on him and Ashley making out (A/N: Stupid Slut ahem sorry) But Jay seems like the type who's mostly physical no emotion whatsoever. GRRRRRRRRRR I hate this._

"Emma? Emma? Earth to Emma?" said Mrs. Kwan.

"Um yeah, sorry."

"Is everything ok Emma?"

"Yeah, well the bell rang and you're still here."

"Oh. Sorry I have a lot of stuff on my mind right now."

"I understand. See you tomorrow Emma."

"Bye Mrs. Kwan."

"There you are Emma." said Snake. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What is it dad?"

"Did you want a ride home?"

"No thanks, I want to walk."

"Um ok, see you when you get home."

"Ok..."

While Emma was walking to her locker she saw Manny and Spinner flirting in the halls. _That's weird I though Manny had her eye on the new kid Chester. _36..42..34..Emma mouthed while putting in the combination to her locker. When she opened it she took a minute to look at all the pictures that were inside.

"Nice locker."

"Not you again."

"No really I mean nice locker."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Actually I have a tone of homework to do, and a test to study for." _Yeah right like I care about any of that I just want to talk to Sean._

"Oh I see."

"Common Jay we're all waiting for you." Alex said with impatience.

"Coming, see you Em."

"Bye."

As soon as Jay caught up to Alex. "Why the hell are you talking to her? I thought you hated her?"

"We have an understanding of each other now. We're cool."

"Right ok. What's really going on Jay?"

"Nothing, she misses Sean. He was the only one here she could rely on when she had no one else to turn to. And well-.."

"You think you can take over? I don't think so Jay it doesn't work that way. Plus she won't trust you in a million years."

"Yeah you're probably right." Jay said, "Can't blame me for trying though."

Well there's chapter 1 hope you liked it. Chapter 2 should be up in the next couple days since I'll have all the time in the world to write since I'm on Christmas Vacation WOOT hope you like the story so far


	3. Chapter 2

1A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but a lot of stuff has been going on and I got sidetracked lol. Well here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

As Jay and Alex walked away, Emma couldn't help but stare. _He is so GRRRRRRRRR I can't even think of a word for him. Well at least when I get home I get to hear from Sean I **hope**. I mean he said he'd call but he probably won't._ _Think back on school now Emma, hmmmm what do I need to take home. Ah my math homework and my essay. _"Hey Emma!"

"Hey Craig."

"Sup?"

"Nothing, except my dad already left, so I have to walk home."

"Want me to walk with you?"

"If you want, sure. I could use the company."

"No problem."

After Emma got her books, stuffed it all in her backpack. They were on their way.

"So, how are you Emma."

"I'm ok, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. You don't seem like yourself anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after the shooting, and now that Sean's gone. You're just not the fun happy Emma we all new."

"I'm fine Craig really." said Emma with a fake grin.

When they got up to Emma's doorstep they said their goodbyes and hugged.

"Hey Em."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight with me, Spin, Paige, Hazel, and Marco?"

"Sure I'd love to."

"We'll be here around 7 to pick you up. Make sure its ok with Spike and Snake ok."

"I will. Thanks Craig."

"No problem Em."

As Emma went inside everything was quiet. "Mom? Dad?"

"We're over here Em."

"Is it ok if I go to the movies with Craig and the gang at 7?"

"Yeah that's fine, but be home by 12 ok."

"Alright. Thank you guys!" Emma said then giving Snake and Spike big hugs and kisses. Then went down to her room in the basement. She threw her backpack down and plopped onto her bed. _GRR it's only 4:00 I still have 3 hours before Craig and the gang come and get me. Well lets see who's all online..._

_**Sparklespaz's Buddlylist**_

_**ONLINE:**_

_**Jokerman **_

_**Hot-N-Spicy**_

_**Hacker101**_

_**IntelligentGurl01**_

_**Whocares**_

_**SpiritLeader**_

_**Hazelnutcappicino**_

_**basketballstar01**_

_**marcod06**_

_**hockeyjock09**_

_Wow, no ones online that I really want to talk to..._

WhoCares: Hey Em...

SparkleSpaz: Hey, I thought you were going to call.

WhoCares: I was...I mean I am. I just wanted you to get home from school first that's all.

SparkleSpaz: Ah well I'm home as you can see :P. Are you going to call Ellie first though?

WhoCares: No I'm not, I'm not going to call her...I don't know what to say. If I were her I wouldn't even talk to me. Lol

SparkleSpaz: Yeah well I'm getting offline call if you want...but I'm leaving at 7 so yeah.

WhoCares: Alright I'll call you in 5 ok...

SparkleSpaz: Ok bye!

WhoCares: Bye.

_**SparkleSpaz has signed off**_

Well after Emma signed off. She laid on her bed waiting for Sean's call. _I really should freshen up before the movies...oh well lol. I'll do it later. I mean it is only 4. _ RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! "Hello?"

"Hey Em."

"Hey Sean..."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Same...I really miss everyone though..."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I'm not ready yet."

"Understandable. So have you called Ellie yet?" Emma said. _I hope not...I hope he called me first gah! What am I thinking! He's Ellie's boyfriend not yours...you can't do this to yourself Em..._

"No I haven't. I don't plan on it either...so I'd appreciate it that you didn't tell her I called you and not her."

_OMG! He's taking time to call me and not his girlfriend! What does this mean! Don't get ahead of yourself Em. It's just that you're probably easier to talk to..._

"So what are your plans tonight Em?"

"Craig invited me to the movies with him and the gang. So they're picking me up at 7 until then I'll probably do my homework I'm suppose to do."

"That's cool. What are you guys going to see?"

"Hide and Seek. Looks pretty spooky and I love scary movies memeber?"

"How could I forget?" Sean said. And Emma could sense him smirking, and her heart started to beat faster. "Well hey Em, I got to go. It was nice talking to you." _And hearing your voice _"Maybe next time we'll have more to talk about. See ya Em."

"Bye Sean."

Emma hung up the phone and then laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly she drifted off to sleep and then 6:40 came around and her mom came and woke her up. "Hey sweetie its 6:40. Aren't you going to the movies at 7:00?"

"Yeah mom I am. I guess I should get ready."

"Ok I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright..." With that Emma stretched and yawned. Emma changed into her jean mini skirt with a black spagetti strap shirt. She wore her black knee high boots. She looked hot and that's the look she was going for. _Who knows maybe some cute guy will be at the mall. _"Em! Craig's here." Spike shouted down the stairs. "Coming!" Emma checked the mirror before she rushed up the stairs. "Wow Em. You look great." said Craig trying not to drool. "Thanks." Emma said with a sly smile. "Mr. Mrs. Simpson we'll have her back by midnight is that ok?" "Yeah that's fine as long as she gets up in the morning." "I will. Promise." said Emma then kissed and hugged her parents goodbye. "Bye." "Bye."

"Hey Em," said Spin, Paige, Hazel, and Marco.

"Hey guys."

"So when does lil Miss Em have to be home?" said Paige.

"Midnight." said Emma with a smart ass tone.

"Wow...on a school night!"

"Yup."

"SWEET!"

A few minutes later they arrived at the mall. "Were should I park?" asked Spinner. "Umm maybe where the movie theater is." said Craig. Everyone started laughing their asses off "Ha Ha very funny." said Spin then he hit Craig in the playing around way. "I thought so."

"So Em what's with the hot outfit?" asked Paige.

"You never know what hotties will be at the mall." said Emma with a grin.

"So true."

"Come on you guys. Or we're going to miss the movie." said Marco growing impatient.

"Keep your pants on Marco." said Emma and Paige at the same time then they just started laughing.

When they got up to the movie ticket booth Marco decided he'd buy the tickets and everyone else would buy the snacks. "6 tickets for Hide and Seek, please." "Ok that'll be 40.00." Marco handed her the money and then gave everyone their tickets. "Ok now Craig'll get the pop. Spin'll get the popcorn. This is the guys treat after all." "Alright with me." said Craig. "Me too." said Spin.

"I didn't know this was a guys treat thing." said the girls all looking shocked at each other.

_Oh NO! Please don't let that be who I think it is...If he sees me in this outfit...He'll make a smart ass comment and we'll get into one of our little feuds. And I'm really not up for that right now._ _Great he saw me...and now he's coming this way._

_**Well that's it for chapter 2 sorry it took me so long to write...but as I've mentioned I've been really busy and sidetracked. **_


	4. Chapter 3

1A/N: OMG it's been a while huh? Lol. Sorry this chapter took me so long but I have had no time to write and I just graduated-getting stuff organized and whatnot . Now I should be able to write more promise . Here's chapter 3 enjoy

_Oh NO! Please don't let that be who I think it is...If he sees me in this outfit...He'll make a smart ass comment and we'll get into one of our little feuds. And I'm really not up for that right now._ _Great he saw me...and now he's coming this way._

"Well well well...lookie here. It's the prep gang." said Jay and his group of friends. "And look at Little Miss Save the World all houched up in big girl clothes."

"Shut up Jay." said Paige. "I think Emma looks hott and I'm not even gay. No offense Marco"

"Non-taken." Marco said with a laugh.

"I'm not saying Emma doesn't look hott, I'm just saying that I didn't expect to see her wear something like that. I would've expected her to be in a noun outfit before that." Jay said with a smirk. Then all Jay's friends started laughing at the comment he made about Emma.

Emma couldn't take this anymore. She was getting so sick of Jay's smart ass comments about how innocent she is and how he never pictured her the way she is. She took her frozen coke went up to Jay and poured it all over him.

"Ok guys let's go get our seats. Paige come with me to go get a refill." said Emma.

"Alright."

_OMG I can't believe Emma Nelson just threw a frozen coke on me! Who the HELL does she think she is! I mean I know she looked hott and everything but DAMN she was smoking tonight. I was trying so hard to keep cool in front of Alex. :sighs: what to do._

"Jay!" Alex said with a shocked look on her face. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Emma threw her frozen coke at me."

"And you didn't do anything back."

"No I was to stunned to do anything."

Jay saw Emma and Paige walking towards their theater and he couldn't help but watch until they finally were in. (A/N: because Emma has such a sexy ass :mmmmm: lol) After that Jay and Alex split from the rest of the group and went to his house so he could change.

_**At the movies...**_

"Wow that was an AWSOME movie." said Marco with a grin.

"Couldn't agree more my friend." said Spinner as he slapped Marco on the back.

"Well well well look who's back it's Jay and he's alone this time." said Paige in a snotty tone.

"Yeah well I have some unfinished business here." said Jay with his sexy cocky grin.

_ARG! That's it I have to do something..._thought Emma_...but what? I KNOW!_

All of a sudden Emma threw her arms around Craig brought his lips to hers and started making out with him in front of Jay.

"WOW!" said everyone. Including Jay.

Finally Emma broke away from the kiss but Craig looked like he wanted more.

"Em, what was that for?" Craig asked looking puzzled.

"I'll tell you later. We need to talk."

"Alright with me."

Jay was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just say. _Did she do that to make me jealous? Is she testing me? Hmmm...if it's a war she wants. I'll give it to her..._

"Well I got to go I'll call you later Emma we need to talk." said Jay.

"Whatever."

"Bye."

"Bye." shouted the whole group.

"What's that about?" asked Paige.

"Who knows...he's been weird ever since Sean left." said Emma with a sigh.

"Ah."

As everyone was leaving the theater Craig decided to walk Emma home.

"So Em, want to explain to me what that kiss was about?"

Emma was in a daze at this point, wondering how Jay felt about her kissing Craig and if he was going to get her back for throwing her frozen coke on him.

"Earth to Emma!" Craig shouted.

"What? Oh-sorry what did you say?"

"What was that kiss about?"

"Oh that was just to shut Jay up, because I really don't like talking to him more than I have to." Emma lied. She secretly felt excitement every time Jay glanced her way, or tried his hardest just to talk to her.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's ok, I'm always here for you no matter what, whether it be to fool some bone-head or just be there for you, I'm here."

"Thanks Craig."

The finally reached Emma's house. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Then Emma went inside.

When she was opening the door. She shouted "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"We're in here Em," said Spike.

When Emma finally walked into the living room to join her parents, she saw someone sitting there whom she hadn't expected to see. She nearly fainted her heart was beating so fast.

TBC...

So yeah I should be writing more-if I don't get to busy and don't have writer's block. Gosh I hate that . I hope to keep getting good reviews.


End file.
